INSOMNIO
by LuFer Tendo
Summary: Lo que paso después de la amenaza de Rin a Nimue


INSOMNIO

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de RUMIKO SENSEI, así que no tengo intención de lucro.

Estaba muy molesta, de eso no podía haber duda, ya que en la intimidad de la alcoba principal yo no me había mesurado a contener mi rabia. Él no se en encontraba para nada tranquilo, de haber existido un artefacto como los que Kagome tenía de su época le habría sacado una pintura mágica a su rostro, era todo un poema, había sorpresa y diversión.

-¿Acaso estas burlándote de mí?

-No- dijo sin quitar esa maldita sonrisa

-¿Entonces? – escupí mis palabras.

-¿Por qué te molestaste?- y su risa se ensancho más, a quien le cuente esto sé que no me creerán, soy la única que le conoce más muecas y gestos al amo de este castillo, tengo la exclusiva, y eso me agrada, pero en este momento lo detesto.

-¡Ashhhhhhh! ¡En serio que a veces te detesto!- y fue cuando vi que mis palabras cambiaron su facción, dejo atrás esa ridícula sonrisa, pero no le di tiempo a responder, tome un futon y una almohada y lo saque de la alcoba, como lo logre, ni idea, puesto que él es más alto y fuerte que yo, y bien podía haberme ido a mi antigua habitación pero era más seguro que se quedara en la sala de Té, que era un ala exclusiva para nosotros y la familia.

Si señores, eche de su propia habitación al amo de este lugar, estaba realmente cabreada… y de un portazo termine la discusión. Supongo que no tardo en encaminarse a la sala de té, porque casi me arrepentí cuando volví a abrir la puerta pude escucharlo en la salita.

Seguí dando vueltas por toda la habitación, no podía dormir, siempre desde que me convertí en su mujer he dormido en su pecho, pero el evento de hoy con la resbalosa esa, la tal Nimue me ponía muy mal, así que en mi berrinche aun porque Sesshomaru no aparto a la zorra esa me fui a dormir…

Dormir… ¡Ja! Como no.

Di vueltas por más de una hora cuando por fin me rendí, y si yo no podía dormir, tampoco dejaría que Sesshomaru lo hiciera, lo sé estaba aprovechándome de que me amaba para retarlo, si eso haría hasta que se me bajara este coraje… una furia que no entendía de donde venía…

Así que dando pisotadas me interne en la sala de té, corrí la puerta esperando ver a mi demonio particular despierto pero ho sorpresa, estaba ahí recostado con el antebrazo en los ojos, no sabía a ciencia cierta si estaba dormido, o solo intentaba ignorarme, me enoje más, camine dando pisadas más sonoras conociendo que su oído es más sensible que el de los demás, le tome el brazo y fue entonces cuando lo vi.

Sesshomaru estaba profundamente dormido, pero no como lo he visto en otras ocasiones, su expresión no era de paz, más bien una preocupada, y ver eso en el rostro de Sesshomaru dio un tremendo vuelco en mi corazón, porque era yo la que le había amargado su fiesta de cumpleaños, además que lo saque de su habitación.

Una gran tristeza me invadió, el pensar que podía llegar a cansarlo, sabía que como humana tenía poco tiempo con él, y no quería desperdiciarlo en pelas tontas y absurdas pero el ver que no hacía nada para quitarse a Nimue de encima realmente me enfureció. Aun así la tristeza no me abandono y termine por acurrucarme a su lado, termine llorando en su pecho, aspirando su aroma a incienso, un aroma embriagador, instintivamente me abrazo pero su expresión no cambio, la angustia seguía en él…

Y llore… porque lo amaba tanto que dolía el solo pensar que había demonizas más bellas y con vidas más longevas que la mía, que iba a llegar el punto en que yo parecería su abuela y no su esposa y finalmente morir…

Pero un cambio súbito de emociones hizo aparecer una sonrisa en mi rostro y era el hecho de que yo era la única que tenía la dicha de compartir con Sesshomaru más que el lecho, más que la hora de la comida o mis caprichos, soy la mujer con la que él puede permitirse partirse de risa ante una torpeza mía, o el que se preocupa abiertamente cuando enfermo, o el que me muestra un bello rostro masculino completamente enamorado, y esos momentos eran solo míos, Sesshomaru era solo mío.

Solo entonces lo bese y termine por acurrucarme en su pecho, con una sonrisa en mi rostro y en mi alma.

Solo espero que cuando despierte entienda el detalle, el mensaje de que no puedo está enojada con él.

Pero por si las dudas y a Nimue se le ocurre venir a hacer una visita inesperada, coloque el Colmillo explosivo a un lado de nosotros.

FIN


End file.
